Chatoyant
by minve
Summary: Salahkanlah tanganmu atas dosa yang kau perbuat. Salahkanlah egomu yang membawakan noda hitam pada pakaian putih sucimu. Dosa yang kau perbuat merupakan dosa besar. Kau harus menebus dosa itu, wahai Dewa Kehidupan. "Demi mengetahui arti kehidupan, kau perlu mengerti arti kematian." KOOKV/KOOKTAE Inspired by Mahoutsukai no Yome by Kore Yamazaki.
1. Prologue

Berlari.

Berlarilah.

Berlarilah dari dosa yang telah kau perbuat hari itu.

Netra biru langit yang selalu kau banggakan menampakkan ketakutan tiada tara kemudian melihat pergerakan dari makhluk di bawahmu, kau menyadari telah melakukan dosa besar.

Kakinya mundur perlahan kemudian berbalik dan berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari daerah elit dimana setiap harinya lantunan lagu merdu dari para malaikat penyanyi bergema disana.

Takut.

Takutilah.

Lemparan batu padamu dari para penghuni daerah itu. Raungan amarah, kata-kata buruk dan umpatan, bibir yang biasanya selalu memujamu berubah menghardikmu dan memerintahkanmu untuk tak kembali kesana dan menodai daerah _putih_ itu dengan dosamu.

Salahkan.

Salahkanlah.

Tanganmu yang tidak dapat kau kendalikan. Tanganmu yang telah menodai takdir suci dari salah seorang makhluk. Tanganmu yang telah mendetakkan kembali jantung matinya, menyalakan kembali otaknya, telah membangkitkannya kembali dari kematiannya. Bahkan membuat semua darah yang mengalir dari kepala mereka kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Otaknya yang terkena pecahan tengkoraknya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Berteriak.

Berteriaklah.

Suara yang biasa kau gunakan untuk berkata bijak, untuk merendahkan orang lain sekarang berteriak nyaring. Mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang,

" _ **Bukan salahku! Bukan salahku! Bukan salahku!"**_

Sampai kakimu kelelahan, matamu memburam dan akhirnya tersandung oleh batu kecil kemudian terjatuh di atas rerumputan di tengah hutan belantara. Ditertawakan oleh pepohonan di sekitarmu, dibicarakan diantara kerumunan burung yang tengah bertengger di dahan pepohonan tersebut.

Menangis.

Menangislah.

Atas dosa yang telah kau perbuat.

Pecundang yang kabur sebelum siapapun dapat menyaksikan sosok menyedihkan dan lemahmu sekarang.

Lalu pejamkanlah matamu, demi menunggu hari dimana dosamu terhapus oleh hembusan angin menggigil ini. Temuilah kegelapan kelam tanpa setitik pun cahaya.


	2. Chapter 1

_Inspired by Mahotsukai no Yome by_ _Kore Yamazaki_ _, animated by Wit Studio_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aneh sekali.

Dia yakin apa yang dilihatnya terakhir adalah pepohonan di malam buta, tapi dia membuka matanya sekarang malah melihat langit-langit terbuat dari kayu. Tubuhnya pun diselimuti oleh selimut hangat dan berada di atas ranjang yang cukup empuk. Dia mendongak ke samping dan melihat sosok yang memakai pakaian serba hitam sedang menghadap meja.

Namun selanjutnya tepat di hadapannya muncul sebuah wajah beserta telinga kucing berwarna cokelat muda, senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Dia sudah siuman."

Ucap sosok pemilik telinga kucing itu dan segera dibalas oleh pemakai pakaian serba hitam itu berbalik.

Pakaiannya serba hitam sebagaimana sebutan _kematian gelap_. Jubahnya yang ia kenakan panjang sekali sampai menemui mata kakinya. Berbagai ornamen berwarna gelap dijahitnya untuk memberikan kesan elegan. Namun yang paling menarik dari keseluruhan pakaian sosok itu ialah lengannya. Sangat panjang. Bahkan sampai menutupi ujung jari tengahnya, mungkin lebih.

Tudung kepalanya ia buka, menampilkan surai merahnya juga wajahnya.

Warna merahnya bagaikan aliran darah segar. Matanya hitam kelam bagaikan kegelapan abadi.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau kabur dari Utopia? Beritahu aku, _Dewa Kematian_." Tanya sang pemilik mata biru indah bagaikan langit cerah.

"Aku memang kabur. Ini bukanlah lagi langit atas, kau sudah menginjak dunia manusia, _Dewa Kehidupan_." Balas sang pemilik mata gelap itu.

 _Dewa kehidupan_ terkejut, tidak menyadari bahwa dia kabur sejauh itu. Bahkan sampai menginjak dunia manusia yang bukanlah tempatnya. Tapi dia tak bisa kembali ke langit atas dulu— _dia belum bisa kembali._

Tetapi jika dia berada di tempat seperti tempat tinggal ini berarti _dewa kematian_ itu menyelamatkannya setelah terkapar di hutan belantara sebelumnya. Tapi, dari semua makhluk yang ada haruskah _dia_ yang menyelamatkannya? Bukan berarti _dewa kehidupan_ ini mengeluh tapi—

 _Dewa kematian_ yang selama ini tak pernah menampakkan dirinya dan telah kabur dari langit atas sejak lama, adalah dewa yang ditemuinya setelah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kotor manusia.

"Wah, ternyata dia _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu?" tanya sosok pemilik telinga kucing itu, "Padahal Anda dewa yang sejajar dengan dia tapi kenapa Anda pergi kesini?"

Telinga kucing itu bergerak antusias seraya mengelilingi ranjang minimalis itu, mengendus berbagai aroma yang bisa ditangkapnya dari sang _Dewa Kehidupan_. Ekornya pun sama-sama bergerak ke kiri-kanan menandakan keantusiasannya.

"Jimin, kau menghalangi jalan." Ucap sang _Dewa Kematian_.

Sosok dengan karakteristik kucing itu menggerutu sambil menggembungkan pipinya lalu mundur dan membiarkan si pemilik tempat tinggal ini mengurus kelanjutannya.

Netra biru langitnya segera menangkap dua sarung tangan kain yang melayang, melawan hukum gravitasi para manusia, di dekat tubuh _Dewa Kematian_ itu. Salah satu sarung tangan itu memegang gelas, sebagaimana tangan biasa memegang sebuah gelas. Hendak bertanya tapi dia tahu alasannya menggunakan sarung tangan itu tak jauh dari menghindari menggunakan tangannya.

 _Lagipula Dewa Kehidupan dan Dewa Kematian itu sama, hanya saja mereka saling berpaling._

"Jungkook, boleh aku meminta susumu?" Jimin bertanya, siap untuk berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Ambil saja, dan kalau bisa, jangan pecahkan lagi gelasnya. Itu mahal." Ucap sang _Dewa Kematian_ mengingatkan sosok dengan karakteristik kucing itu yang entah berapa kali sudah memecahkan gelas-gelas beningnya.

Setelah Jimin berlari ke lantai atas, _Dewa Kehidupan_ segera bertanya, " _Jungkook?_ "

"Ini dunia manusia, jadi aku pun harus menggunakan nama manusia. Aku tidak bisa bertemu setiap penyihir atau lainnya memanggilnya ' _dewa kematian_ ' di hadapan manusia biasa. Maka aku memilih nama Jungkook. Jika kau tidak berencana pulang secepatnya, aku sarankan kau memilih nama manusia." Jelas _Jungkook_ , "Minumlah."

Sarung tangan yang memegang gelas itu maju seolah bergestur menawarkan, dengan ragu _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu menerima gelas tersebut kemudian meminumnya. _Rasanya enak. Kelezatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan._

Juga aromanya amat menenangkan pikiran buruknya.

 _Aroma apa ini…? Rasanya nyaman sekali dalam pikirannya, apalagi saat ia memejamkan matanya. Seolah dibelai oleh kelembutan aroma minuman ini._

Tetapi menghirup semua aroma ini membuat bagian perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi seperti _keroncong_. Jungkook langsung mendengus gemas, mengambil gelas yang sudah habis itu dengan sarung tangan melayang itu. Tangannya sama sekali tidak ia gerakkan, semua kegiatan tangannya digantikan oleh sepasang sarung tangan itu.

"Kau pasti lapar. Hukum langit atas tak berlaku lagi disini, jadi kau akan mengenal apa yang dinamakan lapar dan haus sekarang." Jelas Jungkook tersenyum geli, "Jimin!"

Dalam sekejap suara derap kaki pada lantai kayu terdengar, kemudian Jimin sudah kembali turun ke lantai bawah dan bagian atas bibir atasnya belepotan oleh warna putih.

"Bisakah kau membuatkan sesuatu yang ringan untuknya? Hanya untuk menahan rasa lapar sampai jam makan malam." Pinta Jungkook.

"Oh, _okay_! Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang _Dewa Kehidupan_ sukai…"

 _Apalagi Dewa Kehidupan ini baru datang ke dunia manusia._

"Bagaimana jika kau bawa turun sisa makan malam semalam dan beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah masak?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Jimin langsung berlari ke atas untuk mengambil bahan makanan yang tersimpan di ruang khusus penyimpanan bahan makanan, menatanya di atas meja makan kemudian kembali lagi membawa beberapa wadah berisi makanan sisa mereka semalam. _Dewa Kehidupan_ didudukkan di kursi terdekat dengan sisa makanan semalam itu.

Matanya memandang takjub berbagai benda dan aroma yang asing untuknya.

"Cicipi saja. Mulai dari sisa makan malamku semalam saja." Ucap Jungkook.

Tetapi entah mengapa, konsep menyentuh barang rasanya aneh untuk sang _Dewa Kehidupan_ sekarang, meski sebelumnya dia memegang gelas tanpa masalah. Namun saat sudah menyentuh barang lainnya dengan benda mati itu membuatnya sangat ragu dan alhasil hanya bisa diam sembari menatap lesu makanan di hadapannya.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa tidak sesuai selera Anda?" tanya Jimin khawatir dia membawa bahan yang salah.

"T-tidak… Bukan…"

Menangkap pertanda itu, Jungkook segera mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu. Sarung tangan kanannya mengambil sumpit lalu mengambil sedikit makanan dalam wadah itu dengan ukuran normal.

"Aaaa…"

"Aaa…?" Sang _Dewa Kehidupan_ bingung, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sedikit.

"Buka mulutmu." Jungkook membuka mulutnya, berharap _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu melakukan hal serupa.

Seperti menyuapi seorang bayi raksasa. Ah, tapi memang secara tak langsung _Dewa Kehidupan_ ini memang bagaikan seorang bayi berhubung ini pertama kalinya merasakan langsung dunia manusia secara langsung. Bahkan dia tak mengetahui apa maksud dari _haus_ dan _lapar_ , sebagaimana dewa pemula yang datang kesini.

Jungkook menggesturkan mulutnya dengan gerakan mengunyah, diikuti oleh dewa itu. Kemudian wajah dewa itu menjadi cerah, sambil memegangi pipinya. Netra biru langitnya berbinar, mungkin merasakan apa yang dinamakan kelezatan makanan.

"Apa… Ini…?" tanya sang _Dewa Kehidupan_.

"Ini nasi. Berasal dari beras. Dan beras berasal dari tanaman yang disebut padi. Jangan telan dulu semuanya." Jungkook mengambil sesuap lagi makanan dan menyuapi dewa itu, "Negara ini tidak mencampurkan lauk dan makanan utama mereka. Sekarang baru kunyah itu bersamaan."

 _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu mengunyahnya dengan kunyahan bahagia, seperti saat anak kecil memakan makanan kesukaannya sehingga memenuhi mulutnya dengan makanan. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya, merasakan kebahagiaan terpuncak dalam setiap kunyahannya.

"Jika sudah lembut, telan."

Setelah menelannya, _Dewa Kehidupan_ benar-benar menghilangkan semua rasa tak nyamannya. Dan darisana, Jungkook menyuapinya satu demi satu makanan sampai bahan makanan berupa keju, susu, mentega dan lain sebagainya. Satu demi satu senyuman bahagia pun muncul pada wajahnya.

Selesai mencicipi semua makanan dan _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu ternyata menyukai semuanya, berarti tak ada batasan akan apa yang bisa dimasak oleh Jimin. Sementara Jimin mempersiapkan makanannya, Jungkook mengajaknya untuk ke sungai di dekat sana agar dewa itu mandi setelah ditemukan di hutan malam itu.

Begitu dewa itu melangkah keluar, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan luasnya rerumputan hijau. Angin menerpanya dan rerumputan hijau itu menghasilkan berbagai gradasi warna, seolah membuat warna-warna itu bergerak dengan elegan. Ia pikir langit atas sudah cukup indah namun ternyata dunia manusia pun sama indahnya, atau malah lebih. Dipenuhi oleh berbagai warna, tak hanya warna cerah.

Perpaduan antara warna cerah dan gelap menghasilkan sebuah pemandangan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Kemari, sungai bukan ke arah sana."

Meskipun berat, dewa itu harus merelakan berpaling dari pemandangan indah itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sungai, dewa itu mendapatkan kunjungan dari makhluk kecil bersayap indah. Ukurannya begitu kecil, seperti serangga.

"Selamat datang di dunia manusia."

" _Selamat datang."_

" _Selamat datang."_

" _Selamat datang."_

" _Selamat datang."_

" _Selamat datang."_

" _Selamat datang."_

"Apakah kau sama dengan _Dewa Kematian_?"

" _Apakah kau sama?_

" _Apakah kau sama?"_

" _Apakah kau sama?"_

Berbagai suara mungil dan melengking itu bertanya beberapa kali, dan merupakan pertanyaan yang serupa. Sang _Dewa Kehidupan_ kebingungan karena ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama terus-menerus.

"Hei, kalian. Jangan mengganggunya. Apa kalian tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain?" tanya Jungkook jengkel kepada salah satu makhluk mungil bersayap itu.

" _Bukan berarti tidak ada pekerjaan juga. Kita 'kan suka menyambut tamu dengan ramah! Kau sendiri tidak ingat saat kamu datang kesini pun kita sambut dengan begitu ramahnya?"_ gerutu makhluk itu sambil berkacak pinggang dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Sambutan dari kalian itu menyebalkan, tidak sadar?"

" _Jahatnya! Dewa Kematian menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Me-nye-bal-kan!"_ dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal, _"Ayo, semua! Kita tinggalkan saja Dewa menyebalkan semacam dia!"_

Sebelum pergi, makhluk mungil bersayap dengan rambut hijau daun kembali bersapa dengan _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu, _"Mari bertemu lagi nanti."_

Lalu makhluk itu berlalu pergi, menghilang diantara hilir angin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah sungai dengan arus air yang tidak terlalu deras, cocok untuk dijadikan tempat mandi. Sesungguhnya rumah Jungkook memiliki kamar mandi tapi rasanya sulit menjelaskan cara mandi dengan menggunakan peralatan manusia, jadi lebih baik langsung yang berhubungan dengan alam saja.

Beruntunglah _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu tahu cara mandi— _setidaknya_.

Dia membasuh wajahnya, merasakan bagaimanakah suhu, tekstur dan rasa air di dunia manusia. Rasanya sejuk dan nyaman, sama sekali tak ada keluhan disini. Sementara dewa itu membasuh dirinya, Jungkook hanya menunggu di samping sambil menjaga pakaian ganti dewa itu.

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Jungkook tetiba.

"He? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menghindari menggunakan tanganmu terus, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tentu saja mata kelam itu akan menyadarinya tak ingin menggunakan tangannya bahkan untuk menggenggam peralatan makan. Mungkin juga karena dia tak tahu cara memakainya, tapi setidaknya seharusnya dia mencoba sedangkan sebelumnya— _memegangnya saja tak ingin._

"Aku…" Dewa itu memalingkan wajahnya, " _Aku tak sengaja menghidupkan lagi makhluk yang sudah mati…_ "

Jungkook pun tahu, sebagai sesama Dewa tinggi bahwa itu adalah dosa besar karena itu berarti sang _Dewa Kehidupan_ menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan hukum alam. Dan semua tahu itu adalah dosa terbesar untuk para dewa.

 _Jadi itulah alasannya dewa itu kabur._

"Anu… _Dewa Kematian_ …" _Dewa Kehidupan_ mendekati Jungkook yang masih bersantai di pinggir.

Tetes air dari rambut merah muda pucatnya menetes ke tubuh telanjangnya, kembali tercampur oleh saudara besarnya. Netra biru langitnya menatap langsung netra hitam bagaikan kegelapan abadi itu, kemudian berkata—

"Keberadaanmu sama denganku… Bukan? Ajari aku… Cara mengendalikan kekuatanku…"

Sarung tangan itu kembali melayang, menyisir poni basah _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu ke samping, memperlihatkan lebih jelas warna biru langit cerah itu. Langit cerah menandakan matahari bersinar, dan ketika matahari bersinar itulah waktu dimana para manusia disini _hidup_ dan berkegiatan. Menunjukkan _kehidupan_ mereka pada mata dunia.

"Untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu… Kau harus mengerti, _apa itu kematian_ _dan mengapa kita berdua dapat memiliki eksistensi._ "

 _Dewa Kehidupan_ itu termenung, dia tak mengerti apa itu _kematian_. Bahkan dia tak mengerti apa arti _kehidupan_ itu sendiri. Ia membiarkan sarung tangan Jungkook memainkan poninya sementara dirinya sendiri melamun sedih. Kemudian sarung tangan itu berhenti memainkan surainya dan berganti menangkup pipi kanannya.

"Disini, nama adalah sebuah doa. Anggap aku adalah gurumu, aku akan memberikanmu nama _'Taehyung'_. Dengan arti _'sebuah kelancaran'_ , dengan begitu kuharap kau dapat mengerti arti _kematian_ dan _kehidupan_ dengan lancar."

 _Surai merahnya bagaikan aliran darah. Matanya hitam bagaikan kegelapan abadi. Tetapi di balik semua itu—_

 _Senyumannya bagaikan sinar hangat dari matahari dan suaranya bagaikan angin sejuk pada pagi hari._

 _Seolah kata kematian dalam namanya hanyalah lelucon belaka._

.

.

.

TBC

Ketika mitologi ketemu sama legenda. Tau kali kan ya makhluk kecil bersayap terus bisa bicara itu peri cem tinkerbell wkwk

Jimin itu kayak siluman kucing / _nekomata_ biar ada sensasi Asia-Asia ya kan wkwk

Ini beda feels ya sama Erotic Folklore Story, soalnya emang itu ada konten M-nya sedangkan mungkin ini engga. Palingan ada yg mati (mungkin) atau sedikit gore begitu –w-

Makasih sudah mampir dan membaca~

Don't forget to give me critic or respond on how you think about this book~

Follow me on wattpad under username min_ve

 _ **Ve**_

 _ **18 Agustus 2018**_


End file.
